Eria
Eria - kucyk, klacz, jednorożec, ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Paula2003. 'Pierwowzór i początek:' Eria miała być najpierw alicornem, lecz gdy wprowadzono zakaz tworzenia alicornów niestety moje plany poszły w siną dal i na nowo obmyślałam jej wygląd. Przedstawia się on następująco: Pierwotne imię - Paula zmieniłam na imię na Eria. Jeśli chodzi o wygląd pierwowzoru, to thumb|left|236px|jej pierwowzór Paula. znajduje się tu jego zdjęcie. 'Charakter:' Eria jest bardzo odważna, śmieszna i lubi się chwalić. Jednak czasem przy gościach jest tak nieśmiała, że prawie w ogóle się do nich nie odzywa. Robi też czasami tak: siada na kolanach tacie i szepcze mu do ucha aby powiedział innym o jej umiejętnościach. 'Rodzina:' Eria ma jedną młodszą siostrę, która ma 3 latka. Co jest ciekawe jest ona pegazem. Ma sierść różową i grzywę zielono-żółtą, oczy niebiesko-różowo-żółte. Jak na razie niema uroczego znaczka. Nazywa się Green Flowers. Mama jest jednorożcem, ma 32 lata jej sierść jest koloru jasnoczerwonego a grzywa czerwonego. Oczy też są czerwone. Jej uroczy znaczek to trzy czerwono-różowe serduszka. Nazywa się Joanna. I jej tata: Szary ogier jednorożec, grzywa zielona, oczy niebieskie, uroczy znaczek srebrne tamburyno, ma 43 lata, nazywa się Silver. 'Historia:' Eria to kucyk, który przedstawia mnie (Paule2003) po różnymi względami. Urodziła się w dość skromnym domu 19 stycznia. Jej dom był ogólnie koloru szarego z kamieni. Mała Eria leżała w łóżeczku i wszyscy się nią zachwycali, a rodzice co wcale nie jest dziwne najbardziej. Jej życie toczyło się dalej spokojnie i leniwie czasem coś nabroiła, czasem była grzeczna czasem jej nieśmiałość nie pozwalała jej nic powiedzieć, a czasem tak. Lecz jej główną cechą było to, że aż do pięciu lat nie dotykała komputera. Nie wiedziała co to jest internet co to są gry komputerowe. Dlaczego? Rodzice Eri od dziecka szczególnie tata uczyli ją, że komputer to świństwo. Jednak wkrótce zwabiły ją internetowe sklepy, więc poprosiła tatę, aby ją nauczył robić na komputerze. I tak się zaczyna jej przygoda przygoda z internetem. Prawdopodobnie dzień później Eria opanowała już swoje umiejętności w alegro i zaczęła się uczyć rysować na programie graficznym: CorelDRAW 9, wszystko szło jej jak pomaśle na laptopie od taty. Tata zaproponował Eri przesunięcie się z laptopa od taty na jego komputer. tam także robiła na programie CorelDRAW 9. Potem kiedy Eria nazbierała sobie dużo kucyfuntów kupiła za nie sobie swój własny dużo bardziej nowoczesny laptop. Tam właśnie Eria zapoznała się z Paint'em i Corelem Photo-Paint'em. Oczywiście nie zabrakło też tam programu CortelDRAW X6. Eria od razu nauczyła się na nim wiele rzeczy, zaczynając od robienia kształtów i''' wypełniania zaznaczonych obiektów wypełnieniem tonalnym, a potem innymi. Z czasem zaczęła używać transowania map bitowych, malowania w 3D a nawet przebarwiania kopi z internetu w wymiarze 3D dość słabej jakości. Po około 2 latach chciała się nauczyć robić gify. W końcu dowiedziała się ja się je robi i na jakim programie. Był to Gimp. Błagała tatę aby jej go zainstalował, kiedy się zgodził od razu zaczęła się uczyć na nim robić. Jeszcze do końca programów nie opanowała programów... '''Rozkojarzenie: Eria jest bardzo zdolna lecz jak zresztą każdy kucyk ma swoje wady: przede wszystkim rozkojarzenie. Gdy tańczy ze swoim zespołem pani często ją upomina i mówi: "Eria!?" Czasem kiedy Eria tańczy wraz z innymi układ taneczny myśli o niebieskich migdałkach i "przysypia". 'Umiejętności:' 'Taniec:' Eria tańczy bardzo dobrze, gdyż należy do tanecznego zespołu pod nazwą: "Roztańczeni". Jest tam jako trzecia z najlepszych. Pierwsza jest Sweet Spring, druga Chocolate Cake. Jaką odgrywa rolę w swym zespole? Dość istotną - np. w jednym układzie gimnastycznym była liderką.thumb|164px 'Sprzątanie:' Jeśli chodzi o porządki, to Eria uwielbia wprost sprzątać przy czym swój i tylko swój własny pokój. Kiedy mama rozkaże jej posprzątać, np. salon - zamyka się w swoim pokoju na klucz aby mama nie mogła wejść do środka. 'Rysowanie:' Eria rysuje najlepiej z klasy i dostaje same szóstki z wyjątkiem jednego razu gdy dostała jedynkę. Czemu? Stało się to gdy siedziała w ławce ze swoją nieprzyjaciółką Cold Brown. Obydwie nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo więcej oprócz siebie, rysowały. Cold powiedziała:'' "Twój rysunek jest brzydszy od rysunku kury!!! Wiesz, niezdaro?"'' Eria tak się na nią wkurzyła, że aż wstała i powiedziała głośno:'' "A ty milion razy brzydziej od kury, niezdaro do kwadratu! Słysząc to pani się zirytowała, kazała Erii natychmiast przestać i oznajmiła'' : "Erio, za twe zachowanie będę zmuszona wstawić ci jedynkę". 'Gotowanie:' Ona tragicznie gotuje!! Kiedy raz miała ugotować mamie na obiad zupę z grzybami, to zamiast grzybów wrzuciła do zupy landrynki. Kiedy mama to jadła, zastanawiała się czemu grzyby są takie twarde.thumb|110px|Zupka z landrynkami. 'Galeria jej rysunków:' ' eeejj rysunkirr .png|Eria namalowała słońce. ' 'Śpiew:' Jeśli chodzi o śpiew to Eria całkiem ładnie potrafi śpiewać. Nie chodzi na żadne dodatkowe zajęcia związane z śpiewem. Lubi pośpiewać i nie wstydzi się tego wcale, ponieważ ma wyjątkowo oryginalny głos. 'Marzenie:' Jej największe marzenie to wygrać konkurs na najlepszy pokaz taneczny po raz trzeci. Dwa razy już go wygrała. W tym konkursie bierze udział ponad 200 kucyków! Nagroda jaką można wygrać to trzy paczki jej ulubionych wiśniowo-jabłkowych cukierków, 3000 kucyfuntów, zestaw telewizyjny, telefon komórkowy lub komputer i bilet do najsłynniejszego parku w Equestrii. (nie licząc oczywiście pucharu i medalu.) 'Pamiętnik:' Pamiętnik Erii ma czerwoną okładkę w fioletowe paseczki i jest na nim napisane "Pamiętnik Erii" oraz jest na nim Eria w chibi wersji. Jej pamiętnik posiada także broszkę w kształcie serduszka koloru zielonego. Jest umieszczona po prawej stronie górnego rogu.thumb '17 września:' :Drogi pamiętniku. Dziś jak to przeważnie we wrześniu bywa szłam do szkoły. Koszmar! Czemu? Idę do szkoły wesoła, wracam ze szkoły smutna:( Znowu czemu? Zbyt się spieszyłam przy pisaniu działań matematycznych, ponieważ chciałam być pierwsza''. Dziś nauczyłam się, że liczy się nie tylko tempo lecz również dokładność.'' 'Pokój:' :Jej pokój ma różowo-niebieskie ściany, białą lampę, Jeden obraz, który przedstawia Księżniczkę Twilight Sparkle. Łóżko jest koloru niebieskiego z różowo-niebieską pościelą. Naprzeciw łóżka jest okno, a obok okna półka z wazonem i książkami. Pod półką znajduje się stół, zaś pod nim krzesła, a na stole laptop z myszką. 'Ciekawostki:' *Jej przyjaciółka pochodzi z rodziny królewskiej. *Ma prawie 11 lat. 'Galeria:' Eria.png|Aby zobaczyć całą galerię kilknij tutaj.|link=http://pl.fanowska-my-little-pony.wikia.com/wiki/Eria/Galeria Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Manehattanu Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków Kategoria:Źrebięta Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników